video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Up My Sleeve
Ace Up My Sleeve '''was a virtual representation of one of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description After being taught the necessary skills to survive in Florence, Ezio returned to Paola to discuss their next step. Dialogue Ezio met with Paola after having learned to blend and pickpocket. * '''Paola: ''You can go now, girls.'' * Courtesans: ''Do we have to? So innocent... He's cute...'' * Paola: ''Now that you've learned how to approach the enemy, we need to find you a suitable weapon.'' * Ezio: ''What would you have me use?'' * Paola: ''Ah, but you already have the answer...'' Paola produced Giovanni Auditore da Firenze's broken Hidden Blade. * Ezio: ''Hey! My father's blade and bracer... How did you get them?'' * Paola: ''By using the same skills I've just taught you. '' * Ezio: ''It's not exactly in working condition.'' * Paola: ''I assume you are familiar with Leonardo da Vinci?'' * Ezio: ''Sì.'' (Yes.) But how does a painter factor into this? * Paola: ''He's far more than that. Bring him the pieces. You'll see.'' * Ezio: ''Before I go, one last question - if I may?'' * Paola: ''Of course.'' * Ezio: ''Why have you given your aid so readily to me, a stranger?'' Paola pulled up her sleeve to show scars on her forearm, the result of being tortured. * Paola: ''I too know betrayal.'' Ezio knocked on Leonardo's workshop door. * Leonardo: ''Oh! Ezio Auditore! I... I didn't expect to see you again. What with all that's happened... Ah! Where are my manners! Welcome back! Now, how can I be of service?'' * Ezio: ''I was hoping you could repair something of mine.'' * Leonardo: ''Of course! Come! This way.'' He led Ezio to a table, which he cleared. * Leonardo: ''Ah, che pasticcio... Tutto il santo giorno che cerco... (Oh, what a mess... I've spent the whole day looking for...) Let me clear a space. All right, let's see it!'' Ezio handed him the broken blade and bracer. * Leonardo: ''Fascinating... I don't know Ezio. Despite its age, the construction is rather advanced. I've never seen anything quite like it. I'm afraid, there's not much I can do without the original plans. Mi dispiace. (I'm sorry.)'' Ezio reached out to take the blade, when Leonardo noticed the old parchment Ezio possessed. * Leonardo: ''Wait, wait, wait!'' Leonardo unraveled the page. * Ezio: ''What are you doing? '' * Leonardo: ''The contents of this page are encrypted! But if my theory is correct... Based on these sketches it may very well...'' * Ezio: ''It may very well what?'' * Leonardo: ''Please, sit!'' * Ezio: ''Leonardo?'' * Leonardo: ''Shhhhh!'' Obediently, Ezio sat on a chair while Leonardo decoded the page. * Leonardo: ''Remarkable! If we transpose the letters and then select every third...'' After some time, Ezio fell asleep. Leonardo woke Ezio and showed him the repaired bracer. * Leonardo: There. It's finished! * Ezio: Hmm? What's finished? * Leonardo: The blade! I managed to decode that parchment of yours. It showed me exactly what to do. Ezio reached for the bracer, but Leonardo held it away. He then picked up a butcher's knife. * Leonardo: Now all that's left is to remove your ring finger. * Ezio: Really? * Leonardo: I'm sorry, but this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the commitment of whoever wields it. * Ezio: Bene. (Fine.) Do it quickly. Ezio placed his finger on the table, but jumped as Leonardo brought down the knife, only hitting the wood next to his hand. Following this, he displayed an expression of irritation. * Leonardo: I was only having fun, Ezio! Though the blade once required a sacrifice, it's been modified. You can keep your finger. Ezio slipped the bracer onto his arm, and a blade hidden within it slid out. * Ezio: Incredible... * Leonardo: Yes it is! Tell me: Do you have other pages like this? * Ezio: I'm sorry, only the one. * Leonardo: Listen, if you ever do happen across another one of these, please bring it to me. * Ezio: You have my word. And thank you for fixing this. It– They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. * Guard: By order of the Florentine guard: Open this door! * Leonardo: Eh, just a moment. Leonardo turned to Ezio. * Leonardo: Wait here! Leonardo left Ezio behind to answer the door. * Guard: Are you Leonardo da Vinci? * Leonardo: Sì. (Yes.) How may I be of service? * Guard: I need you to answer some questions. * Leonardo: Certainly. The guard led Leonardo to the courtyard beside his workshop. * Leonardo: What seems to be the trouble? * Guard: A witness claims to have seen you consorting with an enemy of the city. * Leonardo: What? Me? Consorting? Prepostorous! * Guard: When was the last time you saw or spoke with Ezio Auditore? * Leonardo: Who? * Guard: Non fare il finto tonto. (Don't play dumb with me.) We know you were close with the family. Hmm. He threw Leonardo to the ground and kicked him several times. * Guard: Perhaps this will help to clear your head? Ready to talk? What about now? Tell me what I want to know and we will end this. Had enough yet?'' Determined to protect his friend from being treated in a manner that was unduly harsh, Ezio moved in and assassinated the guard. * Leonardo: Grazie, (Thank you,) Ezio! * Ezio: Sorry about that. * Leonardo: Eh, I've grown accustomed to their abuses. * Ezio: What of the body? * Leonardo: Bring it inside and put it with the others. * Ezio: Others? * Leonardo: The city gives them to me. For research. Ezio carried the dead guard into Leonardo's workshop and placed it in a corner. * Leonardo: Over there. See? Like it never happened! * Ezio: Thank you, Leonardo – for everything. * Leonardo: Any time! And remember, if you find more of those strange pages, bring them to me. Should they contain new designs, I will upgrade your blade as well! * Ezio: Of course. Now I really should be getting back to Paola... * Leonardo: Porgile i miei omaggi! (Send her my regards!) Outcome Leonardo fixed Giovanni's Hidden Blade for Ezio, and he learned how to use the weapon to assassinate. Trivia * This memory was the only time in Assassin's Creed II ''where Ezio could explore the interior of Leonardo's workshop. * When Ezio arrived at Leonardo's workshop, any armor or dye he was wearing was removed until he received the Hidden Blade. * Curiously, the main image for the memory showed Ezio wearing not one, but two Hidden Blades. Gallery Fitting_In_1.png|Paola showing her scars to Ezio Ace_up_my_sleeve_1.png|Leonardo greeting Ezio Ace_up_my_sleeve_2.png|Leonardo studying the Codex page Ace_up_my_sleeve_3.png|Leonardo talking about removing Ezio's finger Ace_4_v.png|Leonardo being questioned by a guard about Ezio Ace_3_v.png|Ezio marveling at the blade References * ''Assassin's Creed II